In coordinate space, $A = (6,-7,7),$ $B = (16,-17,12),$ $C = (0,3,-6),$ and $D = (2,-5,10).$  Find the intersection point of lines $AB$ and $CD.$
Explanation: Let $\mathbf{a} = \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ -7 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix},$ $\mathbf{b} = \begin{pmatrix} 16 \\ -17 \\ 12 \end{pmatrix},$ $\mathbf{c} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 3 \\ -6 \end{pmatrix},$ and $\mathbf{d} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -5 \\ 10 \end{pmatrix}.$  Then line $AB$ is parameterized by
\[\mathbf{a} + t (\mathbf{b} - \mathbf{a}) = \begin{pmatrix} 6 + 10t \\ -7 - 10t \\ 7 + 5t \end{pmatrix}.\]Also, line $CD$ is parameterized by
\[\mathbf{c} + s (\mathbf{d} - \mathbf{c}) = \begin{pmatrix} 2s \\ 3 - 8s \\ -6 + 16s \end{pmatrix}.\]Thus, we want
\begin{align*}
6 + 10t &= 2s, \\
-7 - 10t &= 3 - 8s, \\
7 + 5t &= -6 + 16s.
\end{align*}Solving this system, we find $t = -\frac{7}{15}$ and $s = \frac{2}{3}.$  We can find the point of intersection as $\boxed{\left( \frac{4}{3}, -\frac{7}{3}, \frac{14}{3} \right)}.$